marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Truett Hudson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = The Professor | Aliases = Andre Thorton | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Weapon Plus/Weapon X Project | Relatives = Frederick Hudson (grandfather, deceased); Caitlyn Macdonald (grandmother, deceased); Frederick Hudson II (father, deceased); Victor Hudson (half-brother); James Hudson (half-brother); Elias Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Elizabeth Hudson (grand-aunt, deceased); Wolverine (James Howlett) (fist cousin once removed); Daken (second cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Professor | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Barry Windsor-Smith | First = Marvel Comics Presents #72 | Death = Wolverine Vol 2 #50 | HistoryText = A civilian adviser to the American military during the 1950's, Professor Hudson went out to investigate a concentration camp and stumbled across a laboratory for Mister Sinister. The American military wanted the professor to utilize the information in the lab and begin a program based on it. The program he developed became known as the Weapon Plus Program. The program was designed to create super-soldiers that the military could use. The name began as Weapon I, then II, and so on. After many attempts and multiple incarnations, Weapon Plus was up to Weapon X. The professor decided to use a team, named Team X, to begin the program. The team included Wolverine, Sabretooth, Mastodon, Maverick, Silver Fox and Wraith. They had false memories implanted in their minds to create the members as "sleepers", able to get behind enemy lines and then be "activated" when needed. Wolverine eventually broke free of this programming and escaped the facility. Over time, the professor continued to administer the program to other mutants. Eventually, Team X began to remember what had happened to them and upon Wolverine's journey back to the facility, another secret program was activated. The program was the Shiva Scenario. In the event that one of the subject went rogue, a robotic being would be dispatched to eliminate the operative. It was during Wolverine's encounter with Shiva that he learned of the professor's existence. Wolverine began to look for the professor and came to find that he had already been slain by Silver Fox, now working for Hydra. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Originally known as the Professor, When it became fact that his name was Truett Hudson - Hudson being the maiden name of Wolverines mother and later after the family tree was detailed it became apparent that he was in fact Logan's cousin, This means he experimented on his own cousin. It was shown that Romulus was in control of Weapon X and gave orders to Truett both observing Wolverine as he was unconscious, Although it is stated that Romulus had known Logan in a past life it is unclear if he knew of logan while he was young and living at the Howlett estate if this he did then he would have known of Truett's connection to Logan. During the Weapon X period of Logan's life during the early days of Experimentation Truett is shown to be speaking with someone although this was released years before Romulus was introduced some fan's speculate that this may be a very early hint to Romulus. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hudson Family Category:Deceased Characters